


Lonely nights

by Brubbs1



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Catra is Bad at Feelings (She-Ra), Catra is a cat, F/F, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29449236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brubbs1/pseuds/Brubbs1
Summary: Adora is getting ready for bed when she hears knocking on her window. Arguments are settled. Chaos ensues. What happens next?
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Kudos: 34





	Lonely nights

**Author's Note:**

> TW: there is a reference for drug use many times in this so yeah
> 
> I had this on the brain and wanted to write it lol.

The night was calm and still, Adora was just about to cover her eyes with a sleep mask before she heard a knock at her window. “ Huh?” she said aloud. The knocking persisted and she groaned and got out of her twin-sized bed, a little too small for an eighteen-year-old.

Her room was placed at the back of the house, so it wasn't like facing the road. What was this? She turned her bedside lamp on and went over to her window. The blonde pulled back her curtain and was faced with... Catra. She rolled her eyes and put her hand on her chest. Exhaling harshly, she unlocked the window and let her friend inside her room.

The other girl had a smirk on her face and was also in her pajamas. She swung her right leg over the window and to the ground, pulling the other one in too when she was steady enough. Adora stood next to her bed with her arms crossed and her eyebrows furrowed.

When Catra was pulling down Adora’s window, she turned to look at her. “ Hey, Adora.” she was not having it. The blonde girl put her hands on her hips and gave her a pointed look.

“ What? Can't a gal stop by her best buddie’s house to check on her,” the catgirl teased, stepping closer to Adora. “ What are you doing here, Catra it's-” she looked at the clock next to her bed, “ 1:40 in the morning.”

Catra cocked her head to the side, “ It's summer, Adora, we're not in school anymore.” She got closer to the blonde, their bodies close enough to feel the heat radiating off their skin. Adora looked uneasy and looked at her friend.

They weren't really friends anymore. Adora still liked to call Catra that. They'd been friends forever and it didn't feel the same reversing to Catra any other way. They had.. a disagreement days before graduation and had limited interaction since then. Spotting each other in stores or on the street was interesting to say the least. And now she was here, in Adora’s bedroom, like they used when they were kids. Laughing, giggling, telling secrets, doing what best friends did.

But why was she here now? She explicitly stated that she didn't want to be friends with Adora again and now she was here.

“ Why are you here, Catra? Are you high?” Adora put her hand on the feline girl's shoulder, rubbing the soft fur that sat there. At the question, Catra stumbled back and swatted the girl’s hand off of her. “ What the hell, don't touch me.”

When she and Adora we're still friends it seemed like she did it every day. Like she couldn't focus without it, couldn't live without it. She would try to quit and then go back days later, too dependent on it. Adora tried to help her, but only got anger in response.

“ What are you doing? Where's my shit?” Adora stood ramrod straight and didn't take her eyes off her friend as she practically tore up her room, looking for her bag she kept the crap in.

“ Catra don't be mad, but I got rid of it, it's for your own good!” The cat girl’s ears swiveled back from where she was standing and her tail stopped its incessant swinging. Still facing away from Adora, Catra spoke, “ You what.” There was a pause, then the blonde decided to speak again, “ It's gone, Catra.”

The catgirl turned from where she stood and looked at Adora, her face filled with rage. “ Why do you always do this, Adora? You think you can fix anything you want. I'm not one of your little projects to fix, ” she spat out.

Adora started to approach Catra, but Catra held a hand out, stopping her. “ Spare the speech, Adora. I know that I'm so damaged and need help.. You think that right? That's all you see me as, a charity case.”

“No!”

“ Then why are you doing this? We know you're just gonna leave me and I'll be back on it, so why bother? You'll be at that preppy ass school and you'll forget all about me, ” Catra explained, her eyes brimming with tears. Adora was crying too, not putting on the effort to wipe her face. “I'm doing this because I care about you, I- you're my best friend. I'll never forget about you.”

Catra shook her head quickly, to clear the fog in her brain and said, “ You're lying I was never your best friend. I was just a project to you. Y-you felt bad for me and decided you wanted to help me. And now you're gonna leave me.”

The blonde wanted to hug her so badly, but knew it wasn't the time, “ You're my best friend and always will be, Catra. You could come with me, you know. To college.”

Catra narrowed her eyes and furrowed her brow, “ I don't have to do a damn thing. People like me don't go to college. We don't get to leave this shithole. But you, you're so special and perfect, you get to leave and live a new life.” Adora was speechless, she had no idea where Catra had gotten these ridiculous ideas from, but they were starting to worry her, this was more than what she thought it was going to be.

“ What? Got nothing to say?” you know what? Don't say anything I'm done talking to you.” Adora’s eyes widened and she made her way over to where Catra was standing. Catra gave her a deadly look and that was enough. Adora made her way out of Catra’s room, standing by the door she said,“ You are my best friend, Catra, I'm not giving up on you.” The other girl huffed and crossed her arms, “ Just get out.” And made her way out of her, after checking behind her one more time to see Catra hugging herself and crying, deciding there was nothing she could do.

That was the last full conversation they had until now. She backed away from Catra and sat on her bed, looking up at her. “ okay, but it's still the middle of the night. Why are you here?”

Catra huffed and looked away from Adora for a second, “ I came to tell you something.” why didn't she call- oh wait Adora was blocked on about everything that existed at this point.

Well, what is it? Catra held onto her elbows and her tail was swaying, her eyes cast down to the ground. “ I'm sorry, ” it was said so quietly Adora thought she imagined it.

When Adora hadn't replied Catra looked up from the floor to give her a sad look. Searching her eyes, for something. When she didn't find it, she turned her body and went over to Adora’s window. She pulled it open and before she could climb out, Adora grabbed her arm, the cat girl whipped her head around to look at the hand on her arm. “ Catra, stay. We need to talk.“

“ Fine, okay. I’ll hear what you have to say, but then I’m going to leave, you won’t have to take care of me anymore, ” Catra said while closing the window.

Adora led them over to sit on her bed, she was sitting cross-legged and Catra had both legs pulled to her chest. They were across from each other, the sounds of the night and Adora's fan in the background. Neither knew what to say, how to continue, how to fix what this was. Adora twiddled her thumbs and looked anxiously around her room, trying to gauge some sort of conversation, when Catra spoke up, “ You wanted to talk. Why are you not saying anything?”

The blonde perked up and looked at her friend, she wiped her hands on her pajama pants trying to get the sweat off of them. “Um, I was trying to help you, but I never thought how it might have affected you. I want the best for you. And the pot wasn't helping. Y-you we're turning into a different person, I wasn't sure you were gonna graduate at that point.” Adora was looking at Catra dead on, a pleading look in her eyes.

Catra fiddled with a piece of string that unraveled from Adora's comforter, “ That's not your job. I can take care of myself. I always have. I already apologized and I'm not doing it again, but I get why you did what you did. You're right. Stars, that was hard to say,” she chuckled a little, “ I'm not your responsibility, Adora, I'm not a little girl on the playground anymore, ok?”

Adora nodded and gave a little smile. “ Yes, okay Catra.” Then, Catra’s lip quirked up, “ I've been sober for like 2 weeks, you know.” Adora looked at her like she hung the stars, “ Really?” The other girl nodded. “Adora look, what I said before about college and stuff… It's okay that you're leaving. I'll be fine here.”

Adora moved to sit on her knees and grabbed Catra’s hands, making the cat girl look into her eyes, “ I want you to come with me, Catra. I- I love you.” She saw blue and yellow eyes widen at the words and felt her mouth drop open at what she just said. Catra changed her position and sat on her knees, gazing at Adora with a surprised expression, “ I love you too, Adora, I always have.”

Catra put her hand on the blonde's cheek and leaned into the space between them, parting her lips slightly and looking down at the pink lips in front of her. Adora felt the other girl's breath on her own. The heat she felt from earlier was back, now an inferno. She grabbed the back of Catra’s head and pushed their lips together. They had no idea what they were doing and that was alright. Teeth clashing and giggles when they would run out of air, only to start again.

The blonde petted the other girls’ hair when they got tired of kissing, now lying parallel to each other. Having to entangle their legs to be able to fit on the small bed. Catra was purring loudly, her tail moving up and down on the bed.

“ When we get to Brightmoon, we’re gonna live together, okay? We can have a little apartment just for us and we’ll have to work super hard for it. Maybe you could even take some classes at the community college? Get an associates degree or something. “

The cat girl was half asleep at this point, and only gave a hum in response, but Adora knew they could talk about it in the morning; they had the rest of their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed have a good day/night/evening <3


End file.
